Digimon Adventure R-Beta
This Fiction is a continuation of Digimon Adventure R, but has changes. Episodes # Back to the Digital World! Evolution is Impossible?! - The Chosen Children return to the digital world and realize that a new threat is stopping their digivices from evolving Their digimon. # Locate the Digimental! Veemon is Born? - Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori come to the digital world and find a way to counter the Kaiser's evolution-stopping Digivice in the form of Veemon and His Armor evolution. # In the Sky! In the Ground! Two More Digimentals? - Miyako and Iori are separated and come across the Digimentals of Love and Knowledge, freeing Hawkmon and Armadimon. # The Digivices Evolve? Pegasusmon and Nefertimon! # Liberate the Digital World! Tear down the Dark Towers! # The Emperor's Identity Revealed! Vs. Cyclonemon # Evolution Forced by the Evil Shackle! Skullgreymon runs Rampant! # Darkest Day! Vs. MetalGreymon! # Nightmare Reunion! Armor Digimon Vs. MetalGreymon! # True Friendship Shines! Lightning Flash of Lighdramon! # Purity at Its Pinnacle! The Tactics of Shurimon # Believe in Reliability! Iori's Honesty is tested? # Hikari in another World! A World without Light or Color? # 3 Years ago to this day... # Search for the Kaiser's Fortress! - The Heroes try to locate the Kaiser's base. # The Dark-Digivolved Digimon! - The Kaiser unleashes Chimeramon and recaptures the Six Children's Digimon, forcing them to evolve to Their Virus forms. # Infiltration! The Golden Miracle! - The New Chosen Children manage to evade the Spiral-Controlled digimon, but faces Chimeramon, who devolved them to Their weaker forms. and when things looked hopeless, the Digimental of Miracles appears. # The Kaiser's Defeat! - With Chimeramon deleted and the digimon free from the spirals, the Chosen Children face a livid Ken who grives over Wormmon's deletion. # Resting Easily! Veemon's Origins? - With the threat of the Digimon Kaiser over and done, the Chosen Children learn about the Origins of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadimon. # The Kaiser's Tragic Memories... # Evolution Time! What Will Veemon become? # Redemption for Ken! The Digimental of Kindness! - Ken, still reeling from losing Wormmon, is taken to the digital world and finds the Digimental of Kindness and... # Iori is Attacked! Ankylomon evolves! # Hesitation! Aquilamon Vs. Golemon! - The Woman unleashes a digimon made from a dark tower to destroy a dam, but the chosen children won't bring themselves to delete it, but... #Return to the Kaiser's Stronghold? Paildramon Vs. Okuwamon! #Surprising! The First Jogress Evolution Explained! #Insect Digimon on the Attack! Stingmon controlled? #Terrifying! Arachnemon Attacks! #Unthinkable! The Digimon made of 100 Dark Towers! #The Blackened World! Silphymon lights the way! #The Holy Stones of Legend Pt. 1 - BlackWarGreymon's Hesitation! #The Holy Stones of Legend Pt. 2 - Miyako's Kyoto Adventure! #The Holy Stones of Legend Pt. 3 - Takeru's Underconfidence #The Holy Stones of Legend Pt. 4 - Cody's Bravery #The Holy Stones of Legend Pt. 5 - Shakkoumon Rises! #The Holy Stones of Legend Pt. 6 - Qinglongmon is Freed! #Dark Tower Digimon in the Real World?! #ImperialDramon is Born! #The Future City is Under Attack! Defeat RustTyrannomon! #To Notorious Kowloon! Vs. SkullMammothmon! #Showdown in Australia! Take Down Spinomon! #The Daemon Corps make Their move! #Daemon's Merciless Onslaught! #Open the Dark Gate! Vs. Daemon! #To Hikarigaoka! Oikawa's Master Plan! #Farewell, BlackWarGreymon... #The World of Dreams! Vamdemon's Return! #It all comes down to this! All Armor Digimon Vs. BelialVamdemon! #A New Adventure Awaits!